


Sacrifice

by Mew0507



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: au where Sammy successfully sacrifices Henry, first fic i'm posting and keeping on here, i'm not good at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew0507/pseuds/Mew0507
Summary: An idea I got and actually decided to write. Sammy sacrifices Henry to Bendy





	Sacrifice

Sammy finally did it, he found a sacrifice for his Lord. Now all he had to do was summon his Lord to take the sheep’s life and free Sammy from the inky dark abyss he calls a body. He can already hear his Lord crawling above. It was time for a sacrifice to be made. The sheep looked familiar to him, but that didn’t matter he would finally be free! He would do anything to be free.

“Sheep, sheep, sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head, it’s time for bed,” Sammy said into the intercom. “In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead.” He could hear the sheep trying to free himself and calling Sammy’s name to stop this, he had to hurry before the sheep somehow freed himself. Sammy pressed a button to open the gate leading into the sacrifice’s room and began his ritual.

“Here me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!” 

He heard his Lord screech and enter the sacrifice room. He heard the yells from the sheep get more desperate and scared, as he realized that his demise was right in front of him. Sammy heard all of the pained inhuman screams come from the sheep as his Lord started tearing him apart with sharp claws. Eventually, the words from the sheep stopped making sense and just turned into a jumbled mess. The little morality Sammy had left was screaming at him to do something to save the sheep, but Sammy had to do this to appease his Lord so he would finally be set free. 

Eventually, the screaming stopped and the only sound coming from the sacrifice room was of his Lord. Sammy talked into the intercom again.

“Were you pleased with my offering my Lord? I beg of you to free me from this inky body.” He heard his Lord start to leave the sacrifice room. Away from Sammy. 

“Wait, my Lord! Where are you going?! Were you not plea-“ Sammy stopped abruptly when he felt the ink start to leave his body. He looked down at his hands and saw little bits of skin visible through the fading ink. He started to laugh, a real happy laugh.

“Thank you, my Lord! Thank you!” Sammy yelled happily, even though he wasn’t talking into the intercom. More and more ink was starting to leave his body and form a puddle at his feet, while he kept laughing. Once most of the ink was off of his face, he realized that he was crying. He took off his mask and went to a nearby mirror, he stopped laughing at the sight of the person staring back at him.

His hair was somehow still mostly there, just gray with stress, his body was malnourished from only eating bacon soup occasionally. He could see his bones through his skin, his overalls fitting loosely. His face was sunken in and he had dark circles under his eyes. He still had tears going down his face and a bit of ink still desperately clung to his body. 

And then suddenly, all of his memories came rushing back.

Him sitting in his office working on songs for The Bendy Show. Him talking to Norman and Susie. Him complaining to Joey about all of the goddamn ink everywhere and just complaining to Joey about everything he didn’t like. Being upset at Wally for losing his keys all the time, then trying to comfort him after hearing about what was happening at the kid’s home. Henry talking sense into Joey and letting everybody go home at a reasonable hour. Henry being drafted into the war. Henry leaving the studio. Henry... Henry...

Oh god… Sammy’s sacrifice was Henry.

“Henry!” Sammy yelled, running out into the sacrifice room. When he got into the sacrifice room, there was a metallic tang in the air that assaulted his nose. “Oh god… what have I done…!?”

Sammy gagged at the sight that greeted him. Henry was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His whole body was covered in deep gashes that were still bleeding, some places were so deep you could see a bit of bone peeking out behind all of the blood. It seemed that at one point either Bendy cut the ropes that were binding Henry, or Henry somehow broke free. Either way, he didn’t escape, and it was all Sammy’s fault. 

Sammy let out a choked sob. He couldn’t look away, even as he started to tremble with poorly held back tears. One tear broke free and just like that it was like a dam had broken, salty tears streaming down his face. He fell to his knees and covered his mouth, with hands now finally free of ink, trying to suppress sobs. “H-Henry, I’m so s-sorry,” Sammy stuttered between sobs. “I-I just… I just wanted to be free.” He kept saying I’m sorry over and over again, while tears blurred his vision. 

Sammy had just sacrificed probably his only friend that had escaped this inky hell. Everyone else was either dead or worse than dead, trapped in an inky dark abyss. 

Sammy had to do something, he could never make up for what he did, but he couldn't just sit there feeling sorry while the ink corrupted everyone else he cared for. Sammy wiped the tears from his face and slowly stood up on trembling legs. Sammy grabbed the ax that Henry had been carrying when Sammy knocked him out in the music department. 

“I’m going to save everybody I can and destroy the ink machine once and for all, even if it kills me. I know that’s what you would do, Henry,” Sammy said to the corpse of his friend. He was going to save everyone he could and come back for Henry. Or die trying. Sammy continued on, farther into hell.


End file.
